ABC Kids (Australia)/Other
Logos ABC For Kids (first era) 1989-2009 ABCforkidsprintlogo(1989).png|Print variant ABC1992.png|Alternate variant (without the apple, bee or carrot) abcklogo1990a.png|1990-1993 variant ABCforkids1990logoalt.png|Alternate variant without the lissajous curves (1991-1992) (as seen on ABC for Kids Video Hits) ABCklogo1992v2.png|1992-1997 variant ABCforkidslogo1992alt.png|Alternate variant (1992-1997) abcforkidslogo1992v3.png|1992-1997 variant The best in children's entertainment on video tagline (seen on an 1993-1997 video promo) abcklogo1994a.png|1994-2005 variant abck1994logov2.png|3D rendered variant (1994-2005) (as seen in ABC for Kids Lots of Great Songs) ABCForKids (1998-2009).png|1998-2009 variant EA279156-4B90-422C-8B2E-17F9E3195408.png|Alternate variant (Used in ABC for Kids Video Hits) 18B7C6B8-06A3-437C-95DA-D0CB7AA392A3.png|1992-1998 variant 7DC3BC55-0570-4F40-8DDB-14226E3DC7D2.png|Apple variant 39404B26-BB17-41C9-AAAC-3D45E42B7372.png|Bee variant F324E758-937F-46AC-B844-41BBAA570B2F.png|Carrot variant E257C4A0-7BC6-41B7-8703-1D5EE001532D.png|ABC for Kids Live in Concert variant ABCForKids_(1998-2009)_(White).png|1998-2009 (White) ABCForKids_(1998-2009)_(Purple).png|1998-2009 (Purple) ABC Kids (first era) 2001-2009 ABC Kids (2001-2009) (Print).png|Print variant ABCKids Wordmark.png|Wordmark ABC Kids (ABC2).png|ABC2 variant (used in 2005) Abckids3d.png|3D variant ABC For Kids (second era) 2009-2015; 2018 ABC_For_Kids_(2009,_print_variant).png|Print variant AB01B98C-1204-44A0-A20C-4547169680E0.png|Used with ABC2 as "ABC For Kids on 2" E7BFA3A9-1D38-46EE-A46B-3EC9FBF96F8B.gif|Alternate variant 8E004293-578E-4B91-89DE-CD65E555BA4D.png|Flat variant ABC_For_Kids_(2009,_flat_variant).png|Alternate flat variant ABC4 Kids 2011-2015 ABC4Kids Print Logo.png|Print variant ABC4Kids Green.png|Green variant ABC4Kids Blue.png|Blue variant ABC4Kids Red.png|Red variant ABC4Kids_Pink.png|Pink variant (this was only seen on an ident) A3B39312-64E6-49FD-95B7-0EA49F159F3C.png|3D variant 01D7E40E-FC07-46AA-BD97-D3DE45EF2BBA.jpeg|URL variant ABC4KidsClosedownslide2012.png|Closedown holding slide (2011-2013) ABC4KidsClosedownslide2013.png|Closedown slide (2013-2015) ABC Kids (second era) 2015-present ABC Kids 2015 (pirnt).svg|Print variant ABC_Kids_2015 (Icon).png|ABC iView icon variant ABCKids Colour.png|ABC colour lissajous variant (2016-2017) ABCKids Circle White.png|White circle variant ABCKids Colour Circle.png|ABC colour lissajous white circle variant (2016-2017) ABCKids Circle Blue.png|Blue circle variant ABCKids Square White.png|White square variant ABCKids Square Blue.png|Blue square variant ABCKids White.png|White rectangle variant ABCKids Blue.png|Blue rectangle variant ABCKids 2015.png|Horizontal variant ABC_Kids_2015 (Emblem).png|Emblem variant ABCkidswatermark.png|Watermark variant (2015-present) ABC_Kids_2015 (Apple).png|Apple variant ABC_Kids_2015 (Bee).png|Bee variant ABC_Kids_2015 (Carrot).png|Carrot variant ABC Kids Blue.png|Blue variant (TV Channel) ABC Kids Green.png|Green variant (TV Channel) ABC Kids Red.png|Red variant (TV Channel) ABC Kids Yellow.png|Yellow variant (TV Channel) ABCKidsClosedownslide2015.png|Closedown slide (2015-present) ABCKidsWebURLpromoVariant.png|URL variant (seen on the promo for Play School: Beginnings and Endings) In-credit variations ABC4 Kids 2011-2015 ABC4KidsincreditGHMILY.png|''Guess How Much I Love You'' (2010) ABC4KidsincreditHooplaDoopla.png|''Hoopla Doopla'' (2013) ABC Kids 2015-present ABCKidsincredit2017.png|''Joey's Big Adventure'' (2017) Promo variations ABC For Kids (first era) 1989-2009 143315D1-FD26-44C7-9F7D-5602A9FAC72E.jpeg|1989-1993 variant ABCk1992logobg.png|The background used in the 1992-2009 promo ABCKlogo1992.png|1992 variant EC299CED-6065-4F8E-901F-0A1E943EB1A9.jpeg|1993-1997 variant 9FAB9B7E-A73C-41AC-8925-44123985722A.jpeg|1994-2005 variant 0A7592C1-0685-469B-AF29-7E19C95E3699.jpeg|1999-2009 variant ABC Kids (first era) 2001-2009 ABCkids2001e.png|''Puppet Show (Opening)'' ABCkids2001d.png|''Puppet Show (Closing)'' ABCkids2001a.png|''Balloon Dogs (A)'' ABCkids2001b.png|''Balloon Dogs (B)'' ABCkids2001Idbd3.png|''Balloon Dogs ©'' ABCKids2001o.png|''Paint Blobs'' ABCkids2001p.png|''Skittles'' ABCkids2001g.png|''Tumbling Logo'' ABCKids2007id.png|''Falling Logo'' ABCkids2001n.png|''Cut-Out Logo'' ABCkids2001f.png|''Musical Kids'' ABCkids2001craftykids.png|''Crafty Kids'' ABCkids2001funnykids.png|''Funny Kids'' ABCkids2001h.png|''Messy Kids'' ABCkids2001popkids.png|''Pop Kids'' ABCkids2001coolkids.png|''Cool Kids'' (Used in DVDs & Videos) ABCkids2001spookykids.png|''Spooky Kids'' ABCKidsidSportyKids2001.png|''Sporty Kids'' ABCkids2001i.png|''Rock'' ABCkids2001j.png|''Sketch'' ABCkids2001l.png|''Game On'' ABCkids2001k.png|''Skill Catcher'' ABCkids2001m.png|''Manga'' ABCKids2005idtheplayground.png|''The Playground'' 2005-2008 ABCkids2007IDbeginning1nourl.png|The logo at the start of promos from 2005-2008. ABCkids2007IDbeginning2nourl.png|In 2005, every ABC Kids promo starts with the logo turning into a screen, similar to ABC's There's More To Television idents from the same year. ABCKids2005idsbeginning.png|The logo turning into a screen (with the abc.net.au/abckids URL). ABCkids2007IDbeginning3example.png|Each promo has different clips from a show playing inside the screen. This example shows a clip from Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition's opening cinematic. ABCkids2006moretreasures.png|''More Treasures...'' ABCkids2006morespins.png|''More Spins...'' ABCKids2005idsmoremagic.png|''More Magic...'' ABCkids2007IDmorefun.png|''More Fun...'' ABCkids2006lamoABC1.png|''Look At Me on ABC... (A)'' ABCkids2006lamoABC2.png|''Look At Me on ABC... (B)'' ABCkids2006lamoABC3.png|''Look At Me on ABC... ©'' ABCkids2007IDmoreteletubbies.png|''More Teletubbies...'' (Teletubbies (1997-2001)) ABCkids2006tm.png|''More Tracey...'' (Tracey McBean (2002-2006)) ABCKids2006sts.png|''More Hoofers...'' (Shaun the Sheep (2006)) ABC For Kids (second era) 2009-2015; 2018 ABCKids2009-2015logo.png|2009-2011 variant (TV) ABCKids2009-2015logoABCDVDvariant.png|2009-2015; 2018 variant (DVD) ABCK2009-2011logovariantG&H.png|2009-2011 logo variation (as seen in the opening titles of Giggle & Hoot) ABCK2009-2015promobg.png|Background without the 2009-2015; 2018 logo ABCForKids2009idGoodnight.png|''Goodnight'' ID (2009-2011). Seen when ABC For Kids on 2 closes down at 7pm every night. Program-specific variants ABCForKids2009promovariantTimmyTime.png|Timmy Time (2009) ABC4 Kids 2011-2015 ABC4KidsID2012GenericA.png|''Generic (A)'' ABC4KidsID2012GenericB.png|''Generic (B)'' ABC4KidsID2012GenericC.png|''Generic ©'' ABC4KidsIDGoodMorning2011.png|''Good Morning'' (2011-2013) ABC4KidsID2012Goodnight.png|''Goodnight'' (2011-2013) ABC4KidsID2012Garden.png|''Garden'' ABC4KidsID2012Explorer.png|''Explorer'' ABC4KidsID2012Band.png|''Band'' ABC4KidsID2012Driving.png|''Driving'' ABC4KidsID2012TeaParty.png|''Tea Party'' ABC4KidsID2012Beach.png|''Beach'' ABC4KidsID2012Creativity.png|''Creativity'' ABC4KidsID2012SkysTheLimit.png|''Sky's The Limit'' ABC4KidsID2013GoodMorning.png|''Good Morning'' (2013-2015) ABC4KidsID2013Goodnight.png|''Goodnight'' (2013-2015) ABC4KidsID2013Clock.png|''Cuckoo Clock'' ABC4KidsID2013Inflate.png|''Inflate'' ABC4KidsID2013Octopus.png|''Octopus'' ABC4KidsID2013WindyDay.png|''Windy Day'' ABC4KidsID2013Shake.png|''Shake'' ABC4KidsID2013ScreenKO.png|''Screen K.O.'' ABC4KidsID2013Penguins.png|''Penguins'' ABC4KidsID2013Pirates.png|''Pirates'' ABC4KidsID2013SpaceHopper.png|''Space Hopper'' Program-specific variants ABCkidspromovariantWaybuloo2009-2013.png|Waybuloo (2009-2013) ABC4KidspromovariantT&F2009.png|Thomas & Friends (2009-2015) ABC4KidspromovariantTingaTingaTales2010-2012.png|Tinga Tinga Tales (2010-2012) ABC4KidspromovariantLDB2016.png|Lily's Driftwood Bay (2016) 025EB6E4-2E84-4ECB-A952-FA2594DE47CF.jpeg|Sesame Street (2011-2013) ABC4KidspromovariantBobtheBuilderRSB2011.png|Bob the Builder Ready Steady Build (2011) ABC4KidspromovariantMisterMaker2007-2009.png|Mister Maker (2007-2009) ABC Kids (second era) 2015-present ABCKidsIDGoodMorning2015.png|''Good Morning'' ABCKidsIDGoodnight2015.png|''Goodnight'' ABCKidsID2015Octopus.png|''Octopus'' ABCKidsid2015Sneeze.png|''Sneeze'' ABCKids2015idShake.png|''Shake'' ABCKidsid2015CuckooClock.png|''Cuckoo Clock'' ABCKidsIDSpaceHopper2015.png|''Space Hopper'' (Seen on DVDs) ABCKidsIDPenguins2015.png|''Penguins'' ABCKidsIDPirates2015.png|''Pirates'' Program-specific variants Abckidspromovariant2015rebrandalt.jpg|2015 Rebrand promo variant (A) abckidspromovariant2015rebrand.jpg|2015 Rebrand promo variant (B) ABCKidsPromovariantBananasInPyjamasCGIseries2010.png|Bananas In Pyjamas (CGI Series, 2010/2012) ABCKidsPromovariantShauntheSheep2007.png|Shaun the Sheep (2007) ABCKidspromovariantThomasandFriends2009.png|Thomas & Friends (2009-2015) ABCKidspromovariantMikeTheKnight2011.png|Mike The Knight (2011-2017) ABCKidsPromovariantMiffysAdventuresBigandSmall2015.png|Miffy's Adventures Big and Small (2015) ABCKidspromovariantHootHootGo.png|Hoot Hoot Go! (2015, A) ABCKidspromovariantHootHootGo2015Alt1.png|Hoot Hoot Go! (2015, B) ABCKidspromovariantHootHootGo2015Alt2.png|Hoot Hoot Go! (2015, C) ABCKidspromovariantHootHootGo2015Alt3.png|Hoot Hoot Go! (2015, D) ABCKidsPromovariantSoR2018.png|School Of Roars (2017) ABCKidsPromovariantBluey2018.png|Bluey (2018, A) ABCKidsPromovariantBluey2018animated.gif|Bluey (2018, A) (animated) ABCKidsPromovariantBluey2018A.png|Bluey (2018, B) ABCKidsPromovariantBluey2018B.png|Bluey (2018, C) ABCKidspromologoBluey2019.png|Bluey (2019) ABCKidspromovariantGoJetters2019.png|Go Jetters (2019) ABCKidspromovariantAndysSafariAdventures2019.png|Andy's Safari Adventures (2019) ABCKidspromovariantHeyDuggee2019BookWeek.png|Hey Duggee (2019, Book Week) ABCKidspromovariantPocoyo2019.png|Pocoyo (2019) ABCKidspromovariantChristmas2019A.png|Christmas 2019 (A) ABCKidspromovariantChristmas2019B.png|Christmas 2019 (B) ABCKidsPromovariantAVeryPlaySchoolChristmas.png|A Very Play School Christmas (2019) ABCKidspromovariantOctonauts2019A.png|Octonauts (2019 A) ABCKidspromovariantOctonauts2019B.png|Octonauts (2019 B) ABCKidspromovariantOctonauts2019C.png|Octonauts (2019 C) Category:ABC (Australia) Category:Special logos